Her Tears
by PrettyInBlack500
Summary: This is a sweet and sad story about a circle of love.


Runo's Prince

Captured

Chapter 1

Okay so...this is my first Bakugan story. I've seen some of the episodes and what happens. I'd really like to get a bunch of reviews for this story so I'm going to make it the best story like all of the rest I'm doing. I'll make the chapters long and give good details. Here goes nothing and enjoy! :)

(Runo's Family Restaurant)

It was a dark and cloudy day on Earth. A storm was brewing as thunder could be heard from a near-by distance. Nobody was outside at the moment for the wind was blowing hard causing plant life to blow to the sides and laundry that was hung outside was blowing up into the air as if ready to blow off and away. Although a storm was coming, that didn't stop Runo's family from keeping their restaurant going. Yet only a couple of people where inside due to the harsh weather that was coming their way. Runo's parents were serving costumers as Runo cleaned some dishes in the back. She washed, scrubbed, washed again, and then dried. She repeated the cycle over and over again until there were no dishes left to wash. Wiping her head and sighing in relief, Runo put down the towel and sponge that she used and headed out of the kitchen door.

Just as she was leaving the kitchen, she heard something.

"Runo..."

"Runo..."

She heard it say.

Runo looked behind her and thought that maybe a window was left opened and it was just the wind. She looked around but saw that the only window in the kitchen was shut tight. Thinking that maybe she was only hearing things, Runo turned back around and headed back towards the door. Only to the hear that same voice call her name.

"Runo...Oh Runo..."

"Runo..."

Runo stopped dead in her tracks and was starting to get creep-ed out. Once again she turned around and looked all around her. Nobody but her was in the kitchen and Runo became frightened a bit. Quickly she ran too the door and out into her father. Runo was so freaked out that she didn't even see her father that stood in her way.

"Wow there Runo where's the fire?" Joked her dad.

"Oh sorry dad. I-I uh...it's just that uh...I-I thought I..." Then she stopped.

She couldn't tell her dad and mom what she heard. They would think that she was crazy or something.

"Yes Runo what is it?" He dad asked.

"Oh um...nothing. It's not important dad. Can I just go to my room now please?" She asked him and he gave her a smile and nod of approval.

"Thank dad." Said Runo as she ran up to her bedroom.

Once upstairs in her room, Runo shut the door behind her and locked in up. She had to relax and think about the voice that was calling her name. She leaned against the door and then slowly slid down onto the floor. Runo needed to clear her head and take it easy. Maybe she was just working to hard so she was hearing her name being called. She put her head down in between her legs and her arms around her legs. Then, she heard the voice again.

"Runo...Runo...Runo..."

"Runo...help me Runo...help me..."

Runo shot up her head in shock and looked all around her room. Who or what was calling her and from where?

"Who or what are you?" She asked herself slowly getting up from the floor. She stood up and took a few steps forward.

"You need help, but where are you?" She asked no one.

"Runo...Runo...I'm in the park Runo..."

"I'm in the park..."

"Please Runo...help me..."

Now Runo was officially freaked out. She then ran too the window and opened it to look outside. The strong winds blew hard at her causing Runo to block her face and shut her eyes. She tried to look younder towards where the park was, and then the voice came back.

"Runo please...you must hurry..."

"Come to the park Runo...Hurry and come...I need your help..."

"Okay this is spooky." Said Runo who brought her head inside and shut the window.

"Someone needs my help, but why are they calling me and who is it?" She asked herself with a finger on her face as she began to think.

Someone was in trouble and Runo wanted to help, but she didn't know who was calling her and for what reason did they call for her? Runo couldn't just stand around wondering, she had to take action and get some answers. She was going to have to find out for herself.

"If I'm going to the park, I'll need to some how get past my parents." Runo told herself.

Then Runo had an idea. She grabbed some cloth and some of her clothes, and then tied them up together tightly making a long rope of clothing.

"I'll just sneak out threw my window and then make a run for the park." Said Runo as she tied the clothing tightly to her bed leg.

Once again, Runo opened the window and then threw her clothing rope out. The clothing rope swung up in the air and then the wind blew it up into the sky.

"Aw come on!" Cried out an irritated Runo as she saw her clothing escape rope in the air.

The clothing rope flew and flew until the wind began to calm down a little. Quickly Runo grabbed a hold of the clothing rope and then stuck her foot out of the window. Carefully, Runo brought her foot against the house and then brought out her other foot. Suddenly, Runo's foot slipped and then down Runo went almost letting go of the clothing rope and falling to her doom. She held tightly onto the clothing rope and shut her eyes. Expecting the worse, Runo kept her eyes shut tightly, but then, she stopped. Slowly opening her eyes Runo saw that she was dangling from the clothing rope and she was 5 feet from the ground. Sighing with relief, Runo then gently slid down the rest of the clothing rope and safely onto her feet on the ground.

"Boy, that was a close call. To close for me." She said as she let go of the clothing rope and then turned around.

She looked straight ahead where the park was. Then, the voice called her name once again.

"Runo..."

"Oh Runo..."

"Runo...follow the sound of my voice Runo..."

"Come to the park Runo..."

"I'll soon find out who or what is calling for my help." Runo said to herself and with that, she ran off straight ahead.

She ran and she ran in search of the strange voice. You think she'd get lost, but you're wrong. Runo knew where she was going because of the voice that kept calling her name.

"This way Runo..."

"Keep running straight and don't stop..."

So Runo kept at it and ran as if she were in a marathon.

(Meanwhile)

Dan, Julie, Shun, and Marucho were running as fast as they could into the storm to get to Runo's family resturaunt. They had to hold up their arms to block the wind and the heavy, strong and cold wind was blowing so hard in their faces that it was hard to keep their eyes opened.

"Come on you guys! We're almost there!" Cried out Dan who could see the resturant up ahead.

They worked their way throught the strong wind and soon Dan made it first up at the door and grabbed a hold of the handel. Quickly opening up the door and running inside. Followed by Julie, Shun, and Marucho behind him and in the safety of the indoors. Everyone was gasping for their breathe as they all sat down by a near by table.

"Wow! That wind is really strong!" Said Marucho.

"I'll say, my hair is messed up." Said Julie who began to fix up her hair.

When they heard the door close, Runo's parents came out of the kitchen to investigate. When they came out, they saw Runo's friends sitting around and then looking at them.

"Oh Dan, Shun, Marucho, Julie, what are you four doing here?" Asked Runo's mom.

"Oh well after getting threw the rough wind outside, we decided to pay a vist and see Runo and how you guys are doing." Dan told them.

"Well that's very nice of you Dan. Runo's upstairs in her room would you like me to get her for you?" Asked Runo's mom.

"Nah, let it be a surprise for her." Said Dan as he got up from his seat and then headed upstairs followed by his other friends.

They went up to Runo's room and Dan knocked on the door.

"Hey Runo! Runo you in there? It's me Dan! Dan, Julie, Marucho, and Shun here!" He called out but no reply back.

Dan knocked again onto her door and tried talking a bit louder.

"Hey Runo it's me Dan! Can you hear me? Runo are you even in there?" He cried out but still no respond back to him.

"I don't think she's in her room Dan." Said Marucho.

Then Dan tried to open the door.

"If she wasn't in her room Marucho, then why's the door locked from the inside?" He asked Marucho who just shrugged his shoulders at Dan.

As Dan struggled to open the door, Julie came up with an idea.

"Oh, I know what to do!" Explained Julie who pulled out a hair clip from her hair.

"Uh Julie, how's that going to unlock the door?" Asked Dan.

"You'll see." She said with a huge grin on her face.

Dan and Marucho moved out of Julie's way as she walked up to the door and put the clip into the lock. She worked with the lock very carefully until finally, she got it opened.

"See what I mean? I managed to unlock the door." She told the guys.

Dan and Marucho then peaked inside of Runo's room. Her room was there, but where was Runo?

"Um I don't understand if the door was locked on the inside, then how come Runo's not in there?" Marucho asked the others.

"Hey, what's that over by the window?" Asked Shun who pointed at the window.

"It looks like a rope made of clothes." Said Julie who went over and got a better look at it.

"Why would Runo make a rope out of clothes and then sneak out of her own house?" Asked Dan who was a bit worried.

"There's only one way to find out." Said Shun who grabbed the clthing rope and then slid down it, onto the ground, and then he ran off.

"Hey Shun wait for us!" Cried out Dan who then went down the clothing rope followed by Julie and Marucho.

(Meanwhile/At the Park)

The park was deserted with only the plant life and playground in the area. Nobody was there, except, for two figures that stood in the center of the park awaiting for Runo's arrival.

"Master, do you really think the girl will come?" Asked a boy with long and wavy blue hair wearing orange clothing while standing next to another guy with blonde spikey hair wearing a red outfit and a mask on one side of his face.

"Oh don't worry Gus, the girl is sure to come. After all..." Said the mysterious guy in the mask who then held up a horn and blew into it.

"I need your help Runo..."

Runo on the other hand was still running through the woods until she saw an opening through the forest. She ran straight for it and when she came out of the forest, she collapes onto the ground. She was exhausted and tired from all of that running. She gasped for air as she layed on the ground. The cold wind blew onto her causing Runo to slowly sit up and hold herself. She shivered as she looked around the park. Where could that voice have come from? Runo looked all around, she saw no one, but she could still hear the voice.

"Runo..."

"Where are you...Runo..."

"Help me...help me..."

"Hang on I'm coming!" She cried out as she got to her feet and then ran to where she heard the voice call for her.

Runo used whatever strengh she had left in her body to run towards the voice and find out who it was that needed help. She ran and she ran towards the center of the park where the voice was coming from. As Runo kept running, The mysterious man in the mask along with his apprentice Gus stood by the playgroung awaiting for Runo.

"I can see her coming Master Spectra. Your plan has worked and brought her to us." Gus told his Master.

"Of course Gus, now once she gets into the parks center, prepare the portal while I run up and get her." Spectra told Gus.

"Of course Master." Said Gus who gave a quick bow of approval to his Master.

As Runo came into the clearing, Gus began to open up the portal. Once Runo got into the center of the park, she just stood there and looked all around the park area. She surrounding became dark and the wind blew some more causing Runo's skirt to fly to the side. Her hair blew with the wind as Runo held herself and shivered from the cold wind. All around her Runo couldn't no didn't see anyone. Until, she noticed something by the playground. It looked like a person, or two, but she couldn't make out who it was. Runo tried to scrint her eyes as she tried to make out the dark figures.

"What the?" She said when all of a sudden, one of the dark figures ran straight for her.

Unaware of who was coming at her, Runo figured that she should get out of here as quickly as possible. However, before she could even escape, the dark figure was upon her and then grabbed a hold of her body. Runo struggled to break free, but the dark figure held nto her tightly.

"Ah hey, let me go you creep!" Runo cried out in anger while struggling some more.

"Calm down and I promise no harm will come to." Said a familiar voice to Runo.

"What..." She started and then turned her head around and saw the evil Spectra by her side.

"Spectra! What are you doing here? Let me go!" Runo cried out, but Spectra held his grip on her body.

"I don't think so, you're coming with me back to New Vestroia." He told her and with that began to walk with Runo towards the opening portal that had just appeared.

"Quick Master Spectra, I don't know how long the portal will stay up!" Cried out Gus who stood by the portal with a control pad in his hands.

Runo didn't like this. She didn't like what was happening at that very moment. Although she struggled hard to break free, Spectra would not let her go.

"Please let me go! Why are you doing this? What's going on? Why are you taking me to New vestroia?" She asked Spectra who would not respond as he pushed her to keep going.

"Help! Help! Somebody help me! Help!" She cried out.

(Meanwhile/In the Forest)

Dan, Shun, Julie, and Marucho were running in the forest in search of Runo. As they kept running through the forest, they stopped in the center of the forest lost.

"Um Dan, I think we're lost." Said Marucho who sounded scarred.

"Aw man we can't be lost." Said Dan who looked around.

Suddenly, a cry was heard.

"Help me! Somebody please help me!"

"That voice, guy did you hear that?" Asked Dan.

"Hear what Dan?" Asked Julie.

"That cry for help, and that voice. I think it's Runo and I think she may be in trouble. Come on this way!" Said Dan who gestured the others to follow him and so they did.

(Meanwhile/At the Park)

Spectra and Runo were much closer to the portal now. Gus watched as Runo struggled in Spectra's arms. Soon the two of them where now really close by the portal.

"Master Spectra, we should make are leave." Gus told him.

"Agreed, but first..." Said Spectra who then gave Runo too Gus and then took out a note from his coat. He placed the note onto the ground and smiled while laughing a bit to himself.

Suddenly, out of the forest came out Dan and his friends running to the playground.

"Runo hang on we're coming!" Cried out Dan who ran very fast towards where Spectra, Gus, and Runo where.

"Dan help me!" Runo cried out.

"Quickly Gus get the girl into the portal." Commanded Spectra who pointed at the portal.

"Yes Master Spectra at once." Said Gus who then threw Runo into the portal and then jumped into it himself.

"Help!" Cried out Runo before she was in the portal.

AS Dan and his friends got closer, Spectra laughed again as he watched Dan rushing to him. Then, Spectra jumped into the portal, and with that the portal then disappeared.

"No! Runo!" Cried out Dan who arrived to late.

Dan was so upset that he fell onto his knees and then began to cry a bit. He tried to hold it back, but he was so upset that he couldn't get to Runo on time that he just let out his tears and then screamed to the dark sky. When the others arrived they looked all around them and then at Dan.

"I was so close, I-I could have saved her, b-but I couldn't." He said crying his eyes out.

Marucho went up and placed a hand on Dan's shoulder and tried to comfort him.

"It's not your fault Dan, you can't blame yourself for this." Said Marucho.

"B-but it is my fault Marucho. I-I should have been able t-to save her." He told him.

Just then, Julie noticed something that was on the ground and close by to Dan.

"Uh hey, what's that on the ground?" Asked Julie pointing to the note.

Then the guys noticed the note too and then Shun went over to it and picked it up. He looked at the note and then he turned to Dan.

"It's from Spectra." Said Shun.

"Spectra?" Said Dan who started to calm down and whip away the tears in his eyes.

Shun then handed the note to Dan. Dan took the note and opened it up. Julie and Marucho gathered by Dan to see what the note would say. Shun stood in front of Dan so he could hear what the note would say. Once the envolope was opened, and the note was taken out, Dan opened it up and began to read from it.

Dear Dan,

I've captured your friend and I'm taking her back to New Vestroia with me. If you wish to see her again, then you won't come to her rescue. Unless of course you want your other friends here to perish? The girl will be kept safe and will be taken to Prince Hydrons palace. I'm sure that the Prince would like it if he met your little friend. Just remember Dan, come to New vesrtoia and not only will the rebles perish, but so shall your girlfriend.

Signed,

Master Spectra

P.S. If you were to trade your Bakugan Drago for the girl, then I'll accept it.

"Aw no! Spectra's taken Runo back to New Vestroia with him. Plus, he's going to take her to Prince Hydron's palace!" Explained Dan.

"Aw no! We've got to do something!" Cried out Marucho in terror and fear.

"I-I-I don't know. If we go to New Vestroia our other friends will be in trouble; but if we don't go then Runo could be in alot of trouble." Dan told him.

That's the end!

I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I have with making and writing this chapter.

Thank you everyone and stay tune please. :) 


End file.
